Alexa Bliss
|birth_place=Columbus, Ohio, U.S. |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Tampa, Florida, U.S. |billed=Columbus, Ohio |spouses= |partners= |trainer=Sara Del Rey WWE Performance Center |debut=June 20, 2013 |retired= }}Alexis "Lexi" Kaufmann (born August 9, 1991) is an American professional wrestler who is currently signed to the WWE, under the ring name Alexa Bliss, currently performing on the Raw brand. She is a former two-time Women's Champion, Intercontinental and Mixed Tag Team Champion. In May 2013, Kaufman signed a contract with WWE, and was assigned to WWE's Performance Center in Orlando, Florida. In May 2015, she aligned herself with NXT Tag Team Champions Blake and Murphy, thus becoming their valet. Bliss made her main roster debut in June 2015 and challenged for the WWE Divas Championship later that month. Bliss won the WWE Mixed Tag Team Championship in November 2015 on Raw with Finn Bálor and they held it until September the following year after Bálor's legitimate shoulder injury. She won her first singles title at Unforgiven 2016 winning the WWE Women's Championship from Ana Sanchez and lost it on Raw to Bayley who cashed-in her Money in the Bank contract. At the 2017 Royal Rumble Bliss became the first woman in almost 17 years to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship. Professional wrestling career 'NXT (2013–2015)' 'WWE (2015–present)' 'Various feuds (2015–2016)' 'WWE Women's Champion (2016–present)' On the June 20, 2016 episode of Raw Bliss defeated Charlotte to become the number one contender to Ana Sanchez's WWE Women's Championship. During the 2016 WWE draft Bliss was drafted 53rd overall to Raw. On July 24 Bliss defeated Ana Sanchez at Unforgiven to win her first WWE Women's Championship. At SummerSlam Bliss faced off against Dana Brooke, Taeler Hendrix, Charlotte, Eve Torres and Sasha Banks in a six-pack elimination match Bliss only got the final elimination pinning Banks following a Twisted Bliss. Bliss then defended it the following night on Raw successfully against Becky Lynch after she won a fatal four-way at SummerSlam to become number one contender Bliss then successfully defended it Starrcade inside of the elimination chamber taking on Banks, Charlotte, Hendrix, Bayley and Becky Lynch, Bliss pinned Banks following a Twisted Bliss and then Lynch following a chokehold STO. Bliss would face off against Charlotte on the October 17, 2016 episode of Raw defeating her, then Bayley would cash-in her Money in the Bank contract pinning Bliss and claiming her first Women's Championship. At Vengeance Bliss and Bayley faced off inside Hell in a Cell in the main event with Bayley successfully defending her championship. On Raw the following night Bliss faced off against Nia Jax but was defeated this meant that Jax qualified for the Survivor Series team to take on Team SmackDown. On the December 19, 2016 episode of Raw Bliss took part in a fatal four-way for the WWE Women's Championship against champion Bayley, Becky Lynch and Ana Sanchez with Bayley retaining her title. On the December 26, 2016 episode of Raw Bliss announced her participation in the women's royal rumble at the Royal Rumble. Bliss then won an intergender fatal four-way against Roman Reigns, Becky Lynch and Seth Rollins to become the number one contender to the WWE Intercontinental Championship. She defeated Fénix at the Royal Rumble to become the first woman since Chyna in 2000 to win the title. She successfully defended the belt at WrestleMania 33 against Ana Sanchez but she ultimately lost the belt to Grado on the April 24, 2017 episode of Raw in an intergender fatal four-way including Bayley and Randy Orton. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Sparkle Splash'' / Twisted Bliss (Rounding moonsault) **''Blisstation'' (Backpack stunner) *'Signature moves' **Chokehold STO **Diving somersault evasion **''Glitter Blizzard'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) **''Insult to Injury'' (Standing moonsault double knee drop) **Keylock **Legsweep **Multiple stomps, to the nape of a face-down opponent **Modified neck wrench **Over the shoulder arm drag **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown, sometimes transitioned into an inside cradle *'Managers' **Blake and Murphy *'Wrestlers managed' **Blake and Murphy *'Nicknames' **'"Five Feet of Fury"' **'"The Goddess of WWE"' **"The Harley Quinn of WWE" **'"Little Miss Bliss"' **'"The Wicked Witch of WWE"' *'Entrance themes' **"Bling Bling" by Billy Sherwood & Marc Ferrari (NXT; May 8, 2014 – September 25, 2014) **"Blissful" by CFO$ (NXT; September 25, 2014 – May 13, 2015) **"Opposite Ends of the World" by CFO$ (NXT; May 20, 2015 – June 1, 2016 used while managing Blake and Murphy) **'"Spiteful" '''by CFO$ (NXT/WWE; November 18, 2015–present) Championships and Accomplishments *Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked No. 5''' of the top 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2016. *'''WWE **WWE Women's Championship (2 times) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **WWE Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Finn Bálor **WWE Women's Hardcore Championship (4 times) **Money in the Bank (Women's 2018)